


Anything For Tomo

by JJL_And_SCL



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJL_And_SCL/pseuds/JJL_And_SCL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story requested by SmudgedInk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Tomo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmudgedInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/gifts).



Clothes scattered all over our bedroom floor.  
Four outfits in pieces across the room.  
Jay on my left, kissing my neck as he softly rubs up my sides.  
Shannon on my right, kissing me as he gropes my breasts.  
Tomo, who suggested this, sits in his computer chair across the room... Watching... Touching...  
Hands all over my body. Jay rubs up my inner thigh, aching to get to my sweet spot. Shannon tongues and sucks my hard nipples. I'm rubbing their shafts as they explore my body.  
I close my eyes, and I'm lost. The sounds, sights, and the sweet smell of our lust.  
One of the brothers grabs my hips, flips me over then pulls me up onto my hands and knees. The other kneels in front of me, rubbing himself across my lips.  
I quickly find out who is who when Shannon grabs me by the hair and pushes his dick in my mouth.  
Jared teases my dripping pussy with his tip before sinking deep inside me.  
I wonder if Tomo is liking the show. I open my eyes, and look past Shannon, to a mirror where I have a view of Tomo.  
He is stroking himself in time with Jared's thrusts. Hard and fast. He is rubbing his chest.  
Seeing that made me even hornier that I already was.  
I start sucking Shannon harder and faster, and he twists his fingers in my hair.  
Jared grips my hips and gives me all he's got, moaning and grunting.  
Another glance to the mirror. Tomo looks like he was going to cum any minute.  
I knew I was on the edge, too.  
"I'm gonna cum!" I scream as my orgasm hits, causing me to tighten around Jared.  
I sucked Shannon earnestly, trying to get the three to cum at the same time.  
Jared, Shannon and Tomo only had a few pumps left.  
Tomo walks toward us, jerking his cock hard.  
Within minutes all three were cumming, hard. The growls echoed in the room as Jared released deep inside me, Shannon came down my throat, and Tomo all over my face.  
We lay in a sweaty, sticky, breathless heap on my bed.  
Tomo looks at me, "Thanks for doing that for me, baby. It was so hot. I love you."  
"I love you too, dear," I say before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
